banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword-magedon
Sword-magedon (Icarus-AZ-Side during Series 1.5) is a robot built by Icarus-AZ-Side that appeared in Banter Wars Series 1.5 and 2. Sword-magedon is a wide, sloped box armed with a quartet of sharp swords. With two blades slicing vertically and two slicing from either side, Sword-magedon's weapons are quite powerful and can also be used to trap an opponent in front of it to cause severe damage. However, Sword-magedon's lack of a srimech proved a fatal flaw in several of its fights. Robot History Series 1.5 Icarus-AZ-Side's first appearance was in the Team Trash event, where it was paired up with Snaveeel. Their opponents were Young Bones Gaming and Ste-Zus. Icarus-AZ-Side and Snaveeel lost this fight, eliminating them from the Team Trash event. Icarus-AZ-Side also appeared in a bonus Artist Melee, matched against Ducks Ahoy, Kitty, and Siren. Taking place on the Bridge of Doom arena, the match begun with Siren flipping the srimech-less Ducks Ahoy over in under 5 seconds, which became one of the fastest knockouts in Banter Wars history. On the other side of the bridge, Icarus-AZ-Side demolished Kitty with its swords whilst Siren was trying to cross over the bridge, however due to the low ground clearance, Siren was unable to do so. Once Kitty was immobilized, Siren and Icarus-AZ-Side went to the dips in the arena to meet under the bridge, unfortunately, Icarus-AZ-Side, in the second and final case of its bad luck during Banter Wars Series 1.5, fell onto its front and couldn't self right. Siren was going to go in for the kill, but the height of the swords prevented her from getting under the bridge, allowing Siren to steal the victory and become the Series 1.5 artist champion. Series 2 Icarus-AZ-Side, now known as Sword-magedon, was up against Series 1 veteran PhantomPhoenix in its first round. PhantomPhoenix charges straight into Sword-magedon but ends up losing part of the roll bar in the process. The two robots push against each other and use their weapons, damaging one another quite severely. Bits and pieces of PhantomPhoenix went everywhere, but Sword-magedon suffered far worse damage, almost being knocked out. Observabot presses the pit release which allows PhantomPhoenix to push Sword-magedon towards the pit, but it ends up falling in during the attempt, allowing Sword-magedon to squeak past into the second round. In the second round, Sword-magedon was matched against Vice President Jim's MyMateJim. The two robots slammed into each other and fire their weapons hoping to cause damage, in MyMateJim's case it worked but not for Sword-magedon. Observabot splits the two which causes MyMateJim to attack it leaving its more vulnerable sides to be attacked by Sword-magedon temporarily. MyMateJim manages to get its front facing Sword-magedon and begins to attack once more hammering it constantly before immobilizing Sword-magedon, eliminating it from the tournament. Trivia * According to Adam during Sword-magedon's Series 2 intro, the original version of the Sword-magedon was only equipped with the two vertical blades, and the two horizontal blades were added later at the request of Icarus-AZ-Side. This original 2-bladed version never made an appearance on Banter Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: Artists Melee *Series 2: Heat A, Round 2 *Series 2.5: Did not enter Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots with axes Category:Heavyweight Robots